


Pâtissier et Désire

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Food, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Dans un monde où démons et esprits vivent parmi les hommes. Cullen Rutherford travaille à Breadsmith, une simple boulangerie.Sa vie simple va prendre un nouveau tournant le jour où il rencontre Dorian Pavus, un démon.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thetwinquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545266) by The twinquisition. 



Devenir un pâtissier n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Cullen. Certainement pas après avoir été un templier pendant presque dix ans.   
Mais après être revenus de sa dernière mission, un changement radical devait s'opère où il pouvait abandonner tout espoir d'un esprit saint.   
Ce fut une opération extérieure, dans une ville en proie à la guerre civile entre des traditionalistes et pro-fades activistes. Cela fait des siècles maintenant qu'esprits et démons vivent sur Thedas, mais tout comme les mages avant, il reste dans certaines régions du monde des gens ne le souhaite pas.   
Après son retour, ses nuits étaient devenues difficiles, des souvenirs de mort et de misère le hanté. Le jour, chaque bruit le faisait sursauter, sortir était devenu un vrai challenge. Il devenait irritable, se renfermant sur lui-même. Se blâmant sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire et dû faire. Cassandra, une de ses amies de longue date le poussa à aller parler à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait traversé. Grâce à son aide et son soutien, il comprit que son passé ne pourrait pas être changé. Ainsi, qu'il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle activité ou un passe-temps pour l'aider à surmonter ses idées sombres.   
  
Cullen voulait retrouver la simplicité et la joie. Ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient à quoi, il commença à se rattacher. Particulièrement à ses souvenirs des dimanches après-midi dans la cuisine avec son frère et ses sœurs. Les odeurs d'épices et du pain sortant du four. Au son de l'eau bouillonnant, au fredonnement d'une comptine aux paroles oubliées. Et même au goût de chaque plat qu'il prenait avec sa cuillère en bois. Sa mère et sa grand-mère ont toujours aimé cuisiner et particulièrement faire de la pâtisserie. Heureusement elles avaient toute deux réussis à transmettre cet amour à leurs enfants.   
Lorsque leur fratrie prévoyait de préparer un gâteau après la messe du matin à la chantrie de leur village, ils étaient tous les quatre présents et enthousiaste.   
  
Cullen choisit chaque recette et lire à haute voix chaque étape et ingrédients. Mia, était la responsable du four et ajoutait chaque ingrédient. Cullen s'occupe du livre de recettes de sa grand-mère lisant scrupuleusement chaque ligne, inspectant que chaque mesure doit respecter au gramme près.   
Rosalie et Branson se partageaient la grande cuillère en bois pour mélanger les ingrédients. Ajouter les dernières décorations que ce soit des fruits ou des vermicelles de couleurs. Chacune de leur création finassait par ressemblé à des fragments d'arc-en-ciel.   
  
De ce qu'il avait compris leur ville avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ. Mia, l'aîné de la famille, avait maintenant son propre restaurant dans leur village natal.   
L'ouverture d'un centre commercial dans l'ancien terrain vague et d'un fast-food qui se développe à présent dans chaque ville de plus de cinq mille habitants. Sans parler des contrôles sanitaires sont devenus impitoyables, que des concurrents, et même des plaisantins s'amuse à les appeler à la moindre occasion.   
Dans ces moments-là Cullen remerciait que ces personnes existent, faisant oublier à Mia ses propres défauts.   
Branson, est plus jeune d'un an son cadet, il est maintenant marié avec son amour de primaire et père d'un garçon de six ans. Cullen reçoit parfois des lettres accompagnées de dessin de son neveu. Il garde chacun de dessins qu'il reçoit, ayant acheté un tableau en liège pour les épingles. Le jour où il a envoyé une photo de ce tableau d'affichage improvisé, il reçut l'appel le plus enthousiaste d'un enfant qu'il peut imaginer.   
Rosalie, la plus jeune, avait la même manie que lui à ne pas donner de nouvelles. Entre ses cours à l'université et ces voyages à l'étranger, leur parent ne pouvait lui en tenait pas rigueur contraire à lui.

Mais Cullen n'eut pas le courage de leur parler de vive voix depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée. Il leur donnait de temps en temps des nouvelles, à causer du caractère maternel de Mia ou plus exactement de sa ténacité.   
  
Mais cuisiner était juste une chose qu’il savait faire. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se laisser mourir de faim ou à se gaver de plats tous faits. Il prit le temps de préparer chacun de ses repas, recherchant de nouvelles recettes.   
  
Mais un jour après un appel imprévu de sa mère. Il passa une après-midi entière dans la cuisine à extérioriser les craintes de sa mère qui avait réussi à faire ressurgir. Elle lui avait suffi à lui parlait, un reproche sur son état, qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser partir, entourer de son amour et inquiétude maternelle.   
  
Cuisiner était juste une chose qu’il savait faire. Se concentrer sur une tâche et la réaliser minutieusement l'avait toujours été à se détendre, à se recentrer. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à se laisser mourir de faim ou à se gaver de plat tout fait. Il prit le temps de préparer chacun de ses repas, recherchant de nouvelles recettes. Mais cette fois-là, il avait essayé de retrouver dans ses souvenirs les saveurs des plats que lui préparait sa mère enfant. Il se retrouva avec assez de stovies, quelques fish fingers et assez de soupe Cullen skink qu'il remplit la plus grande marmite qu'il possédait. Il fit également une tarte au beurre en essayent de se rappeler la recette, son perfectionnisme le poussant à faire quatre tartes différentes, espérant qu'une d'elles soit suffisamment à sa convenance.   
Il se retrouva bien embarrassé avec toute cette quantité de nourriture. Il dut se résoudre à appeler quelques amis qu'il savait encore en ville. Surprenant presque tous répondirent présent.   
  
Josephine vint avec sa petite amie Leliana. Cullen avait rentré Josephine quelques années auparavant lors d'un poste dans une ambassade. Quand Josephine suivait encore son père, un homme politique important d'Antiva. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle vient s'installer avec sa petite amie à Haven. Encore plus lorsqu'elle le retrouva et le contacta.   
Cassandra vint également avec son compagnon Iron Bull. Cassandra et lui avait rencontré The Iron Bull lorsqu'ils allèrent régulièrement s’entraîner au gymnase. Le fait que tous trois deviennent amis n'était pas surprenant. Mais qu’après un retour de mission de plusieurs mois, il revient pour découvrir que les deux sortes ensemble, cela l'avait plus que surprit. Mais moins à présent que cette histoire dure depuis maintenant cinq.   
Krem, aussi vint, il l'avait lui aussi rencontrer au gymnase et ne l'avait plus revu depuis un moment.   
Son voisin, Varric Tethras s'invita également, suivi de près par un jeune homme qu'il suppose vie avec lui. Varric est un journaliste qui arrivait à être un emmerdeur, le voyant le plus souvent sur le pas de sa porte le lendemain de ces retours de missions. Mais étrangement, Varice se comporta, même maintenant, n'étant plus une source de renseignements pour ces articles, comme quelqu'un de sympathique. Il fait partie des rares personnes qui en une conversation vous faisait oublier vos soucis et arriver à soi faire prendre des actions d'un système douteux ou à vous embarquer dans une histoire digne d'un roman policier.   
Cole, le colocataire de Varric, est un esprit qui est arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Malgré les a priori que Cullen qu'à l'encontre du jeune homme. Il sait trouver touché par l'aide que Cole essaie de donner. Lors de ses bons jours Cullen essayait le jeune homme à comprendre au monde qui l'entourer ou à répondre aux questions qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ce repas fut l'un des meilleurs qu'il eût depuis des années, ses joues lui firent mal tellement il rit et souri cette nuit-là. Il ne peut pas échapper aux blagues sur le fait que son nom et celui de la soupe soit le même, Cullen skink. Il ne répondit pas, maudissant dont son père est choisi son nom à cause de cette soupe.   
  
Ils parlèrent de long heure des changements et des différents projets que les uns et autres avaient. Josephine parla de son projet d'ouvrir une boulangerie avec Leliana et des soucies qu'elle rencontre à trouver un pâtissier décent à Haven. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lubie lui prît. Lui proposer à lui Cullen Rutherford un poste de pâtissier dans une boulangerie qui n'existait pas encore. Allant jusqu'à lui offrir un partenariat.   
  
Il eut du mal à y croire au début. Mais lorsqu'il accepta, il savait que cette opportunité l’aiderait à surmonter les douleurs qui pouvaient avoir dans son corps à chaque mouvement et les migraines....   
  
Quelques mois après l'ouverture, ils eurent suffisamment de régulier, par temps ensoleillés ou pluvieux, que Joséphine du ce résoudre à engager un personnel supplémentaire.   
  
C'est ainsi que Sera rejointe leur petite bande. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient agréables, mais son caractère et son franc-parler pouvaient parfois les faire se retrouver dans d'étranges situations. Les enfants l'adoraient et elle se trouvait très compétente dans la réalisation des glaçages et décorations.   
  
  
La boulangerie devient plus que son travail, elle devient son endroit d'évasion, un endroit pour publier les souvenirs qui hantaient ses nuits.   
  
Chaque fois que la journée semblait interminable, que la fatigue commencer à se faire sentir. Une des filles finissait par lui poser une question. Toujours la même question : "Es que tout va bien ? "   
Ça le faisait rire, répondant qu’il avait suffisamment de sucre, mais qu'il essayait de mettre de la magie dedans. Cette phrase faisait toujours rire Josephine ; il parvient à faire sourire Leliana. Mais Sera, répondant avec par un bruit bizarre avant de lui tirer la langue et de sortir de la cuisine en courant.   
  
Vivre dans un immeuble, deux rues plus loin, pouvait se trouvait agréable. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était son jour de congé, et il n’avait aucune raison de venir au travail.   
Il aurait pu rester chez lui, dans son appartement vide.   
Il essaie de trouver un colocataire, il jure, mais ceux qui se présentaient étaient toujours dix ans plus jeunes et leur style de vie ne correspond pas à un boulanger de trente ans anciens militaires avec PTSD. Les nuits étaient précieuses ; il commençait tôt, se lever avant l’aube, parfois même plus tôt s’il se réveille avec le cauchemar.   
  
Ainsi, pour l’instant, son appartement était vide.   
  
Il n'est pas surpris si l’une des filles essaie de le chasser. Il avait un jour de congé par semaine. Il ne prenait presque jamais de vacance et faisait toujours des heures supplémentaires.   
L'hiver dernier Josephine et Leliana réussir à le chasser ; il avait réussi à attraper un rhume et à ne pas le réaliser avant de presque s'évanouir au travail.   
  
Il soupire. Il était vraiment une cause perdue, n’est-ce pas ? Il a besoin d’un nouveau passe-temps. Ou de nouveaux amis, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Un passe-temps serait bien, pêcher peut-être ou… du tricot. Il pourrait faire des gâteaux pour… Un chien serait bien. Le propriétaire, avait-il dit quelque chose au sujet des animaux de compagnie ?

Soupir.


	2. Chapter 2

Même les être de l’immatériel ont le droit à la vie. C’est un slogan que beaucoup trop de mortel utilise à la place de lui, Dorian Pavus. Cela faisait des siècles qu’il n’y avait plus d’immatériel. Plus d’immortel aucun, que des mortels. Il était loin le temps ou démons et esprits naissent par la force des sentiments et convictions, mêmes Dorian, un démon du désir avait un père et une mère. Il faisait partie d’une des familles de démons de Tevinter qui souhaitaient posséder un maximum de ce que pouvaient apporter les humains. Les manipuler et les utilisé, en leur faisant croire que leurs désirs se réalisaient, mais tout n’était que mensonge, un rêve. Les démons ne faisaient que croire en des rêves. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à les utiliser à leur avantage.  
  


Dorian souhaité comprendre les humains et non les manipuler comme les autres démons du désir. Mais sa famille n'arriver pas à comprendre pourquoi Dorian ne voulait pas suivre les traditions. Il voulait comprendre le désir physique, ses propres désirent, et non plus un rêve. Oui, Dorian voulait vivre. Conformer ses goûts et son apparence à ce que les gens souhaités étaient devenus difficiles, il commençait lui-même à désirer. Mais cette nouvelle identité ne pourrait jamais se réaliser en Tevinter, c’est pour ça qu’il était parti au sud loin de ce monde mégalomaniaque et illusoire.   
  
Mais en arrivant à Ferelden il marchait lui-même dans un rêve. En réalité, les humains avaient compris les subtilités des démons et des esprits et il les utilisait à leur avantage. Dorian ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre le monde des humains, la malice et la cupidité.   
Felix était venue à son secours, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était entiché d'un humain. Il disait qu'il voulait lui montrer le monde, mais il le laissait dans le noir le plus souvent. Maintenant que Felix était à ses côtés et qu'il l'aidait à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Pour cela, il regarda souvent les gens autour de lui. Son premier objectif fut alors de comprendre ce que veut dire vraiment dire : désir.

Dans la ville d’Haven, il y avait un endroit que les gens aller pour réaliser leur désir physique, Breadsmith. Il ne trouve jamais le courage d’aller à l’intérieur. Il préfère regarder les gens qui vont et viennent à l’intérieur. Les humains, les elfes et les nains qui entraient désirent toujours une des pâtisseries vendues à l'intérieur. Pour lui, ce n'était juste que des petits diables en sucre personnifié.   
  
Felix était le seul à comprendre ce qui se passer dans sa tête, alors que même lui parfois l’ignorait. Il lui avait fallu lui poser une seule question à propos de l’endroit pour que Felix commence à lui ramener régulièrement des gâteaux de cet endroit.   
  
  
Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il n'avait vu que trois filles travailler dans ce magasin.   
  
La première était une femme au teint café sophistiqué. Ses cheveu ébène toujours coiffés d'un chignon tressé. Il ne voit jamais personne en dehors dès l’émission de télévision portant un chignon comme elle, pas une seule mèche s'échappe de son chignon ou de la tresse.   
  
La seconde était une rousse aux yeux bleus persans, toujours vêtue d’un chemisier et d'une jupe crayon. La première fois qu’il l'a vu sourire un frisson lui a parcouru le bas du dos. Elle pourrait être un esprit de droiture si elle ne semblait pas si humaine.   
  
Et la dernière une étrange petite elfe, avec les deux premières femmes, on aurait pu accepter un peu de standing. Mais cette fille blonde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une tenue déchirée grunch, fais tâche dans le décor.   
Et elle avait un désir brûlant ; il pouvait sentir ces désirs de l’autre côté de la rue, à chaque passage d’une jolie fille devant elle.   
  
La personne de cette boutique qu'il n’a jamais vue encore, était celui qui faisait ces petits démons. Peut-être que s’il le voyait, il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il cherche.   
  
  
Pour l’instant, ce qui le captivait, c’était un homme de l’autre côté de la rue qui regardait partout sauf là où il allait. Des mèches de boucles blondes sur le sommet de sa tête, une mâchoire carrée et corps bien défini. Eh bien voilà un homme qu’il aimerait rencontrer, derrière une porte fermée. Le sexe et l'attraction physique étaient définitivement quelque chose qu'il comprenait. Savoir si cet homme pouvait éprouver le même type d'attraction était impossible à définir, pas sans utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il accéléra légèrement son rythme, et se posta juste devant l’homme en question. Prenant la pose, les mains sur ses hanches. Se mettant pile sur son chemin.   
  
« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? »    
  
Il laissa ses bijoux et ses piercings scintiller au soleil. Il en avait deux dans chaque oreille, un pendentif de lobe standard et une hélice. Un spectrum dans le nez et le collier d’or qu’il portait dans chaque circonstance. Il n’en a pas besoin pour attirer l’attention des gens, mais Dorian avait toujours aimé être un capteur de soleil.   
  
Il a laissé son propre regard errer la poitrine ciselée qu'il pouvait apprécier sous ce polo. L'été n'était pas encore terminé, une douce chaleur se profiler encore dans l'air. Il ne porte lui-même qu'un haut en cachemire noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon slim de la même couleur. Juste un instant avant que son regard croise celui de l'homme en face de lui. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, il ne put s’échapper de lui sourire.   
  
« Oh, bonjour… » Lorsque l'homme le remarqua, le temps de réaliser que c'était bien à lui qui s'adresser Dorian, la surprise s'écrivait sur son visage avant de rougir profusément. Dorian le laissa le dévisagea, il apprécia l'expression de surprise sur son visage.   
  
Son expression, pourtant, changea imperceptiblement, se durcissant lorsque son regard se fixa sur la queue violette et ses cornes. Ce n’était pas vraiment la première fois. Beaucoup les fixer, il se sent méfié parfois, car certain en le remarquant avaient des réactions parfois violentes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il cherche à les cacher, c'est vrai, il masquer en partie son apparence, avec une peau bronzée et des cheveux noirs. Car revêtir sa véritable apparence était beaucoup plus incommodante et dangereuse, on pourrait le croire incontrôlable, voir instable.   
  
Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. Cela lui redonnait confiance en lui, le faisan se sentir étourdi et immature en même temps. Son propre sourire s’est élargi, il pouvait l’entendre se demander « Pourquoi cet homme veut-il me parler ? ».   
  
Parfois, il pouvait entendre les penser des humains, mais il était tout lié à des désirs. Il pouvait sentir aussi le stress autour de lui. Ce n'était pas l’instant présent qui le rendait ainsi, c’était plus une accumulation. Dorian n'avait la possibilité que d'apercevoir une infime partie de l'inconscient de l'homme face à lui. Et c'était cette partie qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se refuser à l'abondance et la tentation.   
Mais il y avait autre chose, il pouvait le sentir, une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac. Il ne pourrait découvrir ce que c'est seulement s'il le lui demande. Pourtant, ce n'est ce type de question qu'il lui demanda, qu'il voulut lui demander.

  
« Je m'appelle Dorian et vous…? »

Le blond lui répondit de manière penaude. « Cullen » Avant de rougir de nouveau.   
  
« Donc, Cullen… " Le nom était agréable à ses oreilles. Un nom typiquement Fereledien   
  
"Qu’est-ce que vous désirez ? » Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il essaie de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir sur lui.   
  
C’est toujours simple de commander les hommes qui l’attiraient, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait laisser Cullen décider.   
  
Les démons en tout genre avaient cette possibilité d’influence leur parole pour qu’ils deviennent des pensées et des décisions qu’écouterait les humains. A contrario les esprits apaisés le cœur des hommes, les rendant meilleurs, mais cette capacité tout comme la sienne avait un prix. Dorian était aussi dépendant des hommes qu’eux à ses paroles. Et cette dépendance une fois couper avait un fort impact psychologique.   
  
« Désire ? " Cullen le regard, penchant la tête sur le côté. Comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens des paroles de Dorian. Dorian pouvait voir dans son regard que cette question était sans doute la première fois que l'on lui posait cette question.   
  
Mais la réponse qu'il donna lui, était crédule et innocent à la fois. "Nous fabriquons de très bons gâteaux au chocolat à la boulangerie. "    
  
Un gâteau ? Il veut que j’essaye du gâteau. Du chocolat même, des sucreries démoniaques. Eh bien, il avait déjà rencontré des gens avec des fantasmes sur la nourriture, peut-être que c'était cela. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que c’était une sorte d’aphrodisiaque.   
  
"Nous pourrions probablement en acheter si vous voulez essayer. "

* * *

  


Ils marchèrent dans la rue pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant la boulangerie, des lettres stylisées noires épeler le nom Breadsmith traversé la vitre.   
  
Dans ce magasin, chaque gâteau avait l’air succulent, comme de petits arcs-en-ciel. Mais c'étaient en fait des petits diables. Il pouvait sentir le goût du sucre sur sa langue juste par l’odeur dans l'air. Des biscuits et pâtisseries de tous genres étaient exposés sur le comptoir de la boulangerie. En regardant les noms des différentes étiquettes, il pouvait voir des noms tels que des macarons, solambs, flûte de Bordeaux et tarte tatin. Certain au chocolat blanc d’autre à la noix de macadamia ; il y en avait vraiment pour tout le monde.   
  
Ils sont loin les biscuits qu’il volait en se faufilant hors des cuisines de la demeure parentale quand il était jeune. Ils étaient si durs quand croquant dedans, on pouvait si casser les dents et avait un goût de carton. Il pouvait même voir des Gulab jamu, des boules de lait trempé dans du sucre, il se souvient qu'ils étaient vendus sur le marché à Qarinus. Il n’en a pas vu depuis qu’il avait quitté son pays, et ils sentaient comme dans sa mémoire. Il était bien différé à cette époque.   
  
Il était devenu encore plus sceptique d'avoir suivi Cullen jusqu'ici.   
  
Il vit Cullen lui faire un signe vers une des tables, avant de se diriger vers la caisse où se trouver l'une des femmes travaillant dans la boutique. Aujourd’hui, c’était la femme aux cheveux d'ébène, elle semblait quelque peu surprise par leur arriver. Jetant un regard curieux dans sa direction, il ne pouvait pas entendre les mots qu'ils échangèrent. Mais ce qu'elle dit sembla mettre Cullen mal à l’aise. Il rougissait, Dorian pouvait voir son cou et ses oreilles devenir rouge de là où il était assis.   
  
Quand il vient le rejoindre, le rouge sur son visage était encore visible. Il laissa sa queue brosser les genoux de Cullen. Il se pencha, posant ses coudes sur la table, penchant la tête avant de parler et humant l'air.

« Vous sentez bon, pour être mangé. » , il s'avança davantage en avant, laissant leur genou se toucher légèrement.   
  
Cullen se mit à rire. Dorian pouvait voir ses joues de nouveau rougir. Il le vit levé sa main pour frotter son cou nerveusement.   
  
Une ombre du passé passa dans la mémoire de Cullen. Il pouvait sentir un tourbillon d'émotion, dont un qui remplissait de chaleur du cœur humain. Les préludes d'un béguin qui commence à fleurir. Depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés, Cullen voulait faire des efforts à son égard, aux personnes comme lui, aux démons. Mais a chaque pas qu'il faisait, une ombre se profilait à l’arrière de son esprit. Mais il y a quelque chose de pur dans la façon dont il lutta pour faire ce qui est juste, d’essayer de voir l'humanité hors de son aspect démoniaque.   
En se perdant dans les émotions qu'il pouvait percevoir, il passa sa main sur le lotus imprégner sur son front. Peu importe l'apparence la plus humaine qu'il puisse emprunter, cette marque restera et l'identifiera.   
  
Les préludes d'un béguin qui commence à fleurir. Depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés, Cullen voulait faire des efforts à son égard, aux personnes comme lui, aux démons. Mais a chaque pas qu'il faisait, une ombre se profilait à l’arrière de son esprit. Mais il y a quelque chose de pur dans la façon dont il lutta pour faire ce qui est juste, d’essayer de voir l'humanité hors de son aspect démoniaque.   
  
Cullen se redressa, s’enfonçant dans son siège. Il regarda Dorian nerveusement avant de répondre. « Ce doit être le sucre des pâtes, parfois, c’est comme si je baignais dedans. »   
  
Cullen était toujours nerveux, mais il pouvait déjà sentir un sentiment de chaleur en lui, pour lui.   
  
C’est alors que la femme aux cheveux d’ébène vient avec un plateau, une assiette et deux cafés, qu’elle disposa entre eux. Elle portait une robe en jersey noir avec un design de fleurs imprimée dessus. Elle bougeait gracieusement.   
  
« Voici votre café et ton café également, Cullen. " 

Il se fera un plaisir de parler avec elle. Il était agréable de rencontrer quelqu’un sans appréhension à son égard, il pouvait le voir juste au sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Une lumière satinée d'or émanait d’elle, elle se soucie d’une manière amicale de Cullen, et elle se sentait soulagée pour lui.   
  
"Et l’un de nos petits Carac Sweet. J’espère que vous l’aimerez, Cullen, pense que ce sera le cas. "   
Cela ne ressemble pas à quelque chose d’extravagant. Le gâteau était une petite tarte verte avec une décoration au chocolat sur le dessus. Il souleva un sourcil, se demandant ce que Cullen penser exactement.   
  
« Merci, Joséphine. »   
  
C’était sa façon de demander à son amie de les laisser seul. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il lui avait parlé au milieu de la rue. Un étrange nuage gris de confusion se trouver dans son esprit.   
  
Il prit la fourchette à côté de l’assiette, et prend une bouchée soigneusement. Du chocolat se trouvait au milieu de celui-ci, c'était comme une découverte pour lui. Ils viennent de se rencontrer et Cullen, lui voulait lui faire plaisir. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que cela voulais dire, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas à lui de recevoir, ce genre de dynamique l’interloquer.   
  
Mais Josephine elle n’en avait pas fini avec son interrogatoire :   
  
« Alors, Cullen, comment se passe cette recherche de colocataire ? Tu as eu une entrevue hier, non ? »   
  
Dorian vit Cullen devenir sérieux soudainement. Il était agacé par le sujet, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils en parlent. Ça le change du garçon timide qu’il avait vu jusqu’ici.

« Oui, mais… Disons que je refuserais toute personne qui est un ami de Sera à nouveau. »   
  
Voilà une information inattendue des plus agréables à entendre. Il avait une possibilité de rester proche de Cullen. C'est une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.   
  
« Vous cherchez un colocataire ? Parce que je suis un colocataire qui aurait bien besoin d'une location. » Il ne pouvait presque pas étouffer son excitation d’être seul avec lui, sa queue nageant à côté d’eux.   
  
« Je – eh bien, ce n’est pas comme… Dorian, ce n’est pas ça… »    
  
Mais il s’arrêta en voyant deux personnes derrière eux, une mère et son jeune garçon, dégoûté, elle veut qu’il disparaisse. Il s'arrête de bouger, ce sentiment qui s'agrandissait en lui. Il ne voulait pas que Cullen le voie ainsi. Un monstre, une bête qui vit de ses instincts et qui corrompe ceux autour de lui.   
  
« Ce serait une bonne idée. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ? »   
  
Joséphine vit comment la question a mis Cullen mal à l’aise, elle lui donne un regard apologétique avant de s’excuser et de retourner derrière le comptoir.   
  
« Eh bien, je vous laisse tous les deux tranquils. »    
  
Dorian regarda Cullen, un air sérieux se dessiner sur son visage. Il le regardait vraiment, essayant de voir à travers un piège ou le détail d'un tableau complexe. C’est là qu’il sut une chose, Cullen pouvait le sentir. Non pas physiquement, mais l'emprise dont il avait la possibilité d'exercer. Il savait d’instinct que s’il essayait Cullen pourrais le contrer.   
  
« Ce serait bien de vous avoir comme colocataire. Mais vous n’avez même pas encore vu l'endroit. »   
  
« Quelle importance, quel que soit l’endroit où vous vous trouvez, vous ne pouvez qu’être exigeant. Encore plus si vous êtes le seul à cuisiner. »   
  
Ils restent encore quelques minutes, buvant leur café en silence. Dorian ne savait pas quand il a mangé le petit gâteau, il sait seulement qu’à un moment, il est allé pour en prendre un morceau et il ne restait rien. Quand Cullen le vit lui aussi, il lui sourit, comme s’il savait que cela se produirait.

Avant de partir, ils firent un signe vers Josephine. Cette dernière était toujours derrière son comptoir, elle les observait avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Mais à la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, elle essayait de supprimer un rire. Voilà une fille plus espiègle qu'elle ne veut le montrer.   
  
Josephine regarda Cullen et Dorian sortir de la boutique. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était Leliana qui venait enfin de sortie de la cuisine. Son tablier couvert de farine et de glaçage.   
  
« Joséphine, qui était l’homme avec Cullen ? »   
  
Elle s’avança posant une main sur la hanche de Josephine et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en même temps.   
  
« Il dit s’appeler Dorian et, apparemment, il est son nouveau colocataire. »   
  
Josephine s’écarta un instant pour servir un client qui venait d’entrer. Une fois ce dernier parti, elle se retourna vers Leliana est d’un air sérieux lui dit : « Je te parie deux mois avant qu'il ne couche ensemble. »   
  
« Les démons du désir ne sont généralement pas patients sur ce point. »   
  
« Nous parlons de Cullen, chérie. »   
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Leliana. Elle semblait savoir quelque chose, un secret bien garder derrière son masque de glace.

* * *

Cullen marcha une vingtaine de minutes, avant d’arriver devant la face de l'immeuble qu'il habite.   
En jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il vit que l'étranger, Dorian, était toujours à ses côtés. Le démon était encore à ses côtés, au début, il avait souhaité lui dire de s'en aller, de disparaître.   
Mais ses réactions, sa manière qu'il avait essayé de tourner autour e lui. C'était tellement humain, le démon qu'il voulait être humain.   
  
Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrer, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et appelèrent l'ascenseur. Il y avait également un escalier, mais lorsqu'il arrivait à son étage. Cullen devait remonter la moitié du couloir avant d'arriver devant la porte de son appartement.   
Le transport dans l'ascenseur dura moins de quelques secondes dans un silence pesant. Dorian ne chercha pas à combler le silence pour le moment. Il préféré regarder les détails sur Cullen et son environnement.   
  
Si Dorian remarqua son hésitation, il ne dit rien, mais du coin de l'œil pouvait voir que le balancement de la queue démoniaque s'était figé en plein mouvement. Une fois au deuxième étage, Cullen a sorti les clés de sa poche et s'arrêta devant une porte, l'on pouvait lire le numéro 203 dessus.   
  
Dorian avait remarqué son hésitation. Son silence était suffisamment parlant.   
Mais Dorian était également suffisamment poli pour ne pas le questionner sur le manque de discussion de son partenaire. Il lui posa un tout autre type de question.   
  
"Vous sembler connaître ceux qui travaillent à la boulangerie ? Elle prenait plaisir à vous faire rougie. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je dois dire. "   
  
En entendant cette question Cullen relâcha une partie de pression qui pèse sur ses épaules. La vielle et simple familiarité des mouvements, tout pour ne pas penser au présent. Ni au passé.   
  
"Il se peut que j’y travaille. Josephine et moi avons démarré la boutique ensemble, il y a un peu plus d’un an. "   
  
" Vous êtes le boulanger ? Vous savez que vous réalisez des désirs de certaines personnes. Du moins les petits… "   
  
Cullen rougit mais après un instant son expression se referma   
  
Et si, et si c'était une possibilité ?   
Des rouages dans son esprit s’agiter, mais leur mécanisme ne composer pas que des réflexions agréable.   
  
Cullen fixait Dorian, comme s’il était un problème. Un enfant se comportant mal. Il devait régler ce problème. Même s’il faut se débarrasser de ce petit démon qui essaye de le tenter. En voulant faire partie de sa vie.   
" C’est pour cela que vous m'aviez parlé en premier lieu ? "

  
" Avez-vous peur que… Je viens dans votre lit au milieu de la nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais seulement si vous me le demandiez. "   
  
Dorian lui fit un clin d’œil, continuant à avancer dans l’appartement, poussant du bout des doigts une porte au hasard et regarda d’œil distrait l’intérieur. C'était un hasard si la pièce qu’il avait ouverte était la chambre de Cullen.   
  
" Non ! Non que, non… Je… Mais je… "   
  
Dorian se retourna et fit face à Cullen. Lui-même hésite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à ce qui allait dire. Il voulait être s’insère et cela était plutôt nouveau.   
  
" Je veux vous connaître. C’est ça m'a raison. "   
  
Il se sentait bien qu’il savait à ce moment-là ce qu’il voulait, mais ce n’était pas le besoin qu’il cherchait pour cet homme. Il avait l’impression qu’il n’est pas comme l’autre homme avec qui il était et qui veut être meilleur que ça. Il voulait aider, pas comme certains quelques ridicules esprits, il veut aider à obtenir ce qu’il veut.   
  
Cullen doutait de ce qu'on lui disait. Tout ce que disait Dorian depuis qu'il avait quitté la petite boulangerie.   
  
" C’est tout ? "   
  
Deux yeux gris regardaient Cullen attentivement. Dorian s'avança pour être à moins d'une longueur de bras. Cullen était toujours attentif et sous tension, attendant d'être attaqué à la moindre occasion.   
  
Mais Dorian, ne mordit pas à l'appât flagrant, du manque de confiance, que lui tendait Cullen. Il lui sourit, avant de lui dire la vérité à nouveau. " Y a-t-il besoin de plus ? "   
  
  
Ce n’était pas un numéro de charme. C’était une vraie question, c’est à ce moment-là que Cullen, c'est demander qu'est qui sépare vraiment un démon d’un esprit. Et même qu’est qui les sépare des mortels, excepté que leurs empathies se manifester différemment. Et que même ainsi la possibilité que Dorian soit son colocataire, puisse l'effrayer, il ne pouvait pas être s'attifer de pouvoir lui proposer cette opportunité dans les paroles qu'il prononça par la suite.


End file.
